The Night of the Niffler
by Kaidan's Quill
Summary: MWPP find more than they are looking for during a trip into the Forbidden Forest. A challenge entry for SQ.


Note: This was a challenge issued by SugarQuill.net. The guidelines were that it must contain a fantastic beast, take place (at least in part) in the Forbidden Forest, and be no longer than 1000 words. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius, stop torturing the poor animal."  
  
"I'm not torturing it, I'm playing with it."  
  
"Then why is it biting you?"  
  
"Love bites, nothing more," Sirius said, wiping a small amount of blood off his hand. In his other hand a small black creature thrashed wildly.  
  
"Where did you find it anyway?" James asked from his grassy seat.  
  
"Professor Kettleburn had several of them in his office."  
  
"Am I correct in assuming that Professor Kettleburn is unaware that one of his Nifflers has taken a leave of absence?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Filch!" Peter said suddenly, pointing in the direction of the castle.  
  
Sirius hastily tucked the animal into his robes and the four moved quickly behind a large tree. A few tense moments passed as the boys heard Filch's footsteps approach. Slowly James withdrew his wand and pointed it at the lamps illuminating the school's main doors. He whispered a spell and the lamps exploded.  
  
They heard Filch swear and walk back to the castle. Once he was gone Sirius turned to James, "Brilliant!" he exclaimed, accidentally releasing his hold on the Niffler. The Niffler seized the opportunity and escaped from Sirius's robes, running towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The boys pursued and were deep within the dark wood before they stopped. "Now what?" Peter asked in labored breaths.  
  
"Did anyone see which way it went?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I can hardly see you, let alone a small bit of fur," Remus replied.  
  
Peter nodded, "Let's go back."  
  
"I'm not leaving without it," Sirius said.  
  
"It won't hurt us to look for a few more minutes," James said.  
  
Remus nodded and after a few moments of indecision, Peter conceded as well. "All right Padfoot," James said, igniting his wand. "You have fifteen minutes."  
  
Twenty minutes later James was ready to call it a night when he heard something move in the bushes ahead of them, but before he could alert the others, he was silenced by Peter's scream.  
  
He ran towards Peter who was flat on his back. Sirius appeared moments later, and when he saw Peter he broke out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus asked, jogging up to the trio. Remus's expression slid into a grin when he saw Peter struggling with what looked like a very large toupee.  
  
"You found him!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing the Niffler by the tail. "Welcome back," Sirius said and he kissed the creature on the top of its head.  
  
"What's that?" James asked, pointing to one of its paws.  
  
Sirius examined the paw and pulled away a fine thread that shimmered in the glow of the wands.  
  
"Is that from your robes?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. My wardrobe does not contain anything iridescent," Sirius said.  
  
"Or clean," Peter quipped, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius asked James.  
  
James nodded. It was common knowledge that Nifflers were attracted to shiny objects and were used by goblins to find, "Treasure," he said.  
  
With the Niffler tucked safely inside a makeshift bag, the four began to follow its previous tracks. Eventually the footprints emptied out into a small clearing that was devoid of the heavy undergrowth and foliage that marked the forest. The only exception was a large tree, which stood in the middle of the field like a great heart with its vein-like limbs reaching back into the forest.  
  
James's eyes settled at the base of the trunk, where he saw a flicker of light. He grabbed Sirius's arm and pointed. "Excellent," Sirius whispered. He started to walk away from the tree line, but Remus held him back.  
  
A creature emerged from across the clearing. The creature was at least eight feet tall and had two great humps. However, it was the pair of jagged horns that held their attention.  
  
"A Graphorn? What is it doing this far south?" Remus asked.  
  
"It probably escaped from one of the troll tribes," James replied.  
  
"Graphorns are very territorial and aggressive," Remus said. "We should leave."  
  
"I want to see what's under that tree."  
  
"Remus is right, James. Let it go," Peter said.  
  
But James was already edging away from the safety of the trees. Sirius began to follow him but Peter grabbed his arm. The beast had nestled down by the tree and was asleep. James might be able to sneak by it, but two people would definitely create enough noise to disturb it.  
  
The beast did not move as James approached nor did it stir when he reached underneath the tree and pulled out a large piece of fabric. The cloth sparkled magnificently in the slight moonlight. As he pulled the rest of the material out from underneath the tree, the hem got caught on a root. James tried to pull it free and when it finally gave way he lost his balance and fell backwards.  
  
The beast's eyes snapped open. Slowly, James started to walk away. The Graphorn watched him, but did not move. James stepped on a small twig, and at the sound of the pop the beast leapt up and charged at James, who ran back into the forest.  
  
As the creature gained on him James could feel its foul breath on his neck. He kept running, deftly jumping over fallen limbs and protruding roots. When he reached the edge of the forest he tripped over a large rock and fell. James covered his face and waited for the Graphorn to attack, but it never did.  
  
When James looked around him he saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter running towards him. "Where is it?" James asked.  
  
"You lost it," Sirius said, panting. "We tried a million hexes, but nothing worked. I think it just tired of chasing you and went back to finish its nap."  
  
"You were damn lucky if you ask me," Remus said, smiling.  
  
"I have never seen anybody run that fast," Peter said. "It was truly amazing."  
  
"Agreed," Sirius said and nodded to the cloth James had under his arm, "What are the spoils?"  
  
James unfurled the cloth and realized for the first time that it had a silver clasp. "I think it's a cloak," he said. James wrapped it around his shoulders and was amazed to see his body shimmer faintly and disappear.  
  
Peter gasped. Sirius swore.  
  
"That's an invisibility cloak," Remus said. "But how did it..."  
  
"Ssh..." Sirius interrupted, "do not question such gifts." Sirius fingered the cloth gently and smiled, "Oh what fun we will have." 


End file.
